


Your Hand In Mine

by tomochin



Series: Ra*bits week 2019 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dabble, have i already said that they're gay? bc they're gay, ra✽bitsweek2019, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomochin/pseuds/tomochin
Summary: Tomoya is always there to comfort Hajime.





	Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Third piece for Ra*bits week 2019 !!
> 
> Day 3 prompt: Holding Hands

Tomoya groans softly as he stirs awake when he feels fidgeting at his side. He blinks a few times, trying to adjust to the darkness. “Hajime? Are you okay?” He asks, turning around to look at the figure sleeping next to him.

Hajime lets out a small squeak out, startled by Tomoya. “A-ah, I’m fine. Did I wake you up? I’m sorry.” He replies apologetically.

Tomoya rubs his eye sleepily, trying to bite down a yawn. “Hmm, it’s okay. Couldn’t fall asleep?”

“I’m still sorry for waking you up, Tomoya-kun.” Hajime says, guiltily. “I just can’t sleep because I keep worrying about something…” His voice gets softer as he finishes talking.

“You don’t need to apologize, but more importantly, what’s troubling you? Is everything okay, Hajime? Did someone bully you again?” Tomoya says, his brows furrowed in concern, suddenly feeling very awake.

“N-no, it’s not that! I’m not being bullied, Tomoya-kun! It’s just…” 

“Just… ? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“I know. It’s just… I’m worried about Ra*bits’ next live. I still can’t get some parts of the choreography right and I don’t want to mess up during the performance.” Hajime says, sounding very worried and anxious. Now that he’s saying it out loud, he can feel himself hyperventilating.

"Haj—”

“I really don’t want to mess up, you all have worked so hard for it and I don’t want to ruin that for you. I wish I wasn’t so clumsy so I could easily learn the choreography without tripping on my own feet. I wish I was more like Mitsuru—”

“_Hajime— _”

“Who is so good at dancing. I should learn more from him. I mean I try to already but I’m just _ so _ clumsy and can’t keep up with you and I know I’m dragging you down—”

“_Hajime!” _ Tomoya yells, making Hajime snap out of his ramble. He blinks, confused, and looks at Tomoya, who is frowning at him.

“Ah, Tomoya-kun, I’m so sorry—”

“Please, just stop. Take a deep breath.” Tomoya says, and Hajime complies. He takes a few deep breaths, calming down. The knot on his stomach is still there, though, and he still feels bad, but at least he’s not rambling anymore.

“Now listen to me.” Tomoya says, taking Hajime’s hands between his, his voice soft yet full of concern. He takes a slow breath before speaking, and makes eye contact with him. “Hajime, you’re not dragging Ra*bits down. You’re an important member and we wouldn’t be what we are today without you. You might not be the best at dancing, but you have the prettiest voice I’ve ever heard.”

His grip on Hajime’s hand tightens, and he rubs the back of his hand with his thumb. “You’re not gonna mess up and even if you do, we’re not gonna be mad about it. Everyone makes mistakes once in a while, so even if you do mess up, which I’m sure won’t happen, it’s not gonna mess up our live. You don’t have anything to worry about, okay, Hajime? You’re—” He smiles softly, fondness evident in his eyes. “You’re amazing, in more ways than you can imagine.”

Hajime is at loss for words. He can feel his own cheeks heat up and the knot in his stomach disappear after listening to Tomoya’s words. He doesn’t know what he would do if Tomoya wasn’t at his side.

Tomoya pulls back one of his hand from Hajime’s, placing it on the other boy’s cheek, stroking it gently, as a light blush appears on his cheeks.

Hajime sights, contently at the action. “Tomoya-kun, I… Thank you.” He whispers, a small smile adorning his face. Tomoya hums quietly, moving closer to him.

“You don’t need to thank me. You’re my best friend and I really care about you, you know?”

And Hajime knows, because it has always been like this. Every time he would get into a self deprecating mood, Tomoya would be the one to comfort him and make him feel better. When he messed up or felt lost, Tomoya would be the one to look after him, holding his hand and guiding him back on track. He thinks he doesn’t have much to offer Tomoya, or at least not right now, not the way he is, but he wants to grow up into someone worthy of being by his side, someone that can give back as much as he received. It’s something he promised himself, because he doesn’t want to lose him.

But right now, he’s grateful for having Tomoya with him.

He nods, smiling brightly. “I love you, Tomoya-kun.” 

“I love you, too, Hajime.” Tomoya says fondly, intertwining their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand I hope you enjoyed it!! I love them so much what the-  
I think they're very gay and very VERY in love.
> 
> It's short but I tried to make it as gay as I could at 4 a.m and 1 brain cell jklasdgh
> 
> English isn't my native language so I'm very sorry about grammar mistakes!!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
